Bully Trivia
The following is a list of trivia in Bully. Movie Connections *The costume that Jimmy Hopkins wears in the mission, Halloween, is the same costume worn on halloween by the main antagonist, Johnny Lawrence, leader of the Cobra Kais, who torments Daniel The Karate Kid. *The Nerds passcode to the gate leading to the observatory (1138) refers to George Lucas' signature easter egg which appears in all of the films he has worked on. *The quote "I'm the daddy now." from Jimmy, may have been taken from the 1979 movie Scum. *The clock tower is stopped at the same time as in the Back to the Future movies. *Students make mention of the film "Prom Night" when discussing their own upcoming prom in Chapter 6. *Bullworth Academy can be seen on a TV programme "I'm Rich" in Grand Theft Auto IV. *In an errand in Bullworth Town for Tobias Mason, he can be heard saying "Dude, where's my bike?" This is a reference to the movie Dude, Where's My Car?. *Most of the cars in the game have the registration number BDR 529, which is the registration of the Bluesmobile in the film The Blues Brothers as well. *The gates in Blue Skies Industrial Park which Russell rams during Busting In, Part I are very similar to Jurassic Park gates. *Fatty Johnson will sometimes greet fellow Nerds and students with "Hailing frequencies open", a reference to Star Trek. *Melvin O'Connor will sometimes say "'Tis only a flesh wound" when knocked out, a reference to the Black Knight from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *In the last mission Complete Mayhem, in the gym, where the nerds have trashed, in the fire around the middle the bull head can be seen on a stick a reference to the movie Lord of the Flies. Video Gaming Connections Grand Theft Auto & Manhunt *The cars being worked on in the background of the Shop class are all cars from Rockstar's popular GTA franchise (Stallion and Regina). *The LS Training Jacket, obtainable from Aquaberry, is similar to the LSD Jacket in GTA IV. LS is also the initials of Los Santos, a big city in GTA San Andreas. *Inside the Spencer Shipping Warehouse, you may find a forklift. Forklifts also appear in Manhunt ''and multiple GTA games. *When in the courtyard next to Blue Skies Shipping, you may find a Yankee. The Yankee is one of the oldest vehicles in the GTA series, and is featured in all of the GTA 3 era games. It also appeared in ''Manhunt. *On very rare occasions, townspeople in New Coventry can be heard talking about someone named "Starkweather". This could be a reference to the main antagonist in Manhunt. Other *Ray Hughes can be heard saying "They say that kids imitate video game characters, but I have yet to turn into a mustached plumber", a reference to Mario. It also refers to the controversy surrounding Bully before the game's release. Literature Connections *Melvin threatens to go "snicker-snack with his vorpal sword" and calls people "foul bandersnatch" while fighting, both references to Lewis Caroll's Jabberwocky. *Many Greasers quote The Outsiders. The lines "Do it for Johnny", "Johnny, a fire!" and "Stay gold, Ponyboy" are almost verbatim quotes. The rivalry between the Greasers and Preps also reference the rivalry in the same book. The mission featuring the all out fight between the two cliques, The Rumble, has the same name as the brawl between the story's Greasers and Socs. *One of Ray's quotes when starting a fight, "Snikt. Let's go, bub!" is a reference to the comic book character Wolverine. "Snikt" is Ray vocalizing the sound effect of Wolverine unsheathing his claws. *Many parallels are drawn between Jimmy Hopkins and Holden Caulfield from The Catcher in the Rye. For instance, both characters have been expelled from multiple schools. Jimmy also uses Holden's favourite insult, "phony", in the beginning cutscene. Also, the Lumberjack hat, which can be purchased at Worn In resembles the hat Holden is described to wear in the book. Category:Bully